


AkuRoku Fictober

by bladegaur



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Romantic Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladegaur/pseuds/bladegaur
Summary: Drabbles, fics y mini series para el reto fictober versión AkuRoku.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)





	1. Música

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos los queridos lectores, en esta ocasión les traigo una serie de drabbles y fics concernientes al fictober inspirado en el AkuRoku, ya que es mi OTP favorita de Kingdom Hearts y tienen tanto potencial que es imposible no escribir algo para ellos, no todos los temas estarán ligados pero mucho sí, por lo que serán como unas mini series de 3 o más caps en el orden en que se van a presentar. Sin más por el momento, les dejo el primero que será una mini historia que terminará en el día 3. Disfruten ^w^.

Miniserie 1 de 3

Existen estilos musicales para todos los gustos que las personas puedan tener, gracias a esto es fácil encontrar alguno que nos sea grato escuchar durante horas y tener llenos con él nuestros reproductores de sonido; normalmente, a cualquiera le basta con poder escuchar una buena voz o encontrar alguna composición que llame su atención para acumularlos en una lista de favoritos, pero no para Roxas, si bien no era apático a este medio artístico, a sus 17 años de edad no podía considerarse aficionado por ninguno de los géneros que había oído. Tal vez era por eso que no estaba al tanto de las nuevas propuestas que constantemente los músicos y cantantes exponían al público, pero en su caso, llegaba a ser fastidioso oír los muchos comentarios referentes a este tema en particular.

“¿Qué tiene de especial ese grupo? ¿El cantante es tan bueno como dicen? No puede haber tantas cosas nuevas en algo tan trivial como la música.” Roxas pensaba todas éstas cosas mientras se colocaba los audífonos dentro de la tienda de discos, había tenido que ir ahí para corroborar qué era lo que tenía tan fascinados a sus compañeros de clase, había oído que cierto grupo se estaba haciendo famoso, pero no sabía por qué hacían tanto alboroto si sólo se trataba de unas cuantas personas cantando lo mismo que muchas otras antes que ellos. Al menos eso creyó hasta que aquella canción empezó a entonarse...

Abrió lo ojos con el asombro destellando en sus pupilas igual al brillo de las estrellas resplandeciendo en medio de la noche, su corazón palpitó agitado al oír los arreglos de cuerdas y sus labios temblaron al compás de las percusiones; cada nota lo despertaba, resonaba fuertemente en sus adentros y le transmitía los distintos mensajes que aquel intérprete desea dar a conocer. Las palabras entonadas llenaban por completo su mente, su corazón era conmovido, aquel joven de voz profunda cavaba hondo en su interior, como abriéndose paso en medio de un gran terreno escarpado. De momentos le sacaba una sonrisa, en otros lo asombraba con su incesante búsqueda de la libertad y, otros, parecía como si estuviera hablando con él, como si le conociera de toda la vida y lo animara a seguir adelante... algo en su interior comenzaba a palpitar, se sentía hipnotizado por aquella canción; pero, de pronto, el sonido se apagó, la música dejó de sonar y el disco dejó de girar.

Él siguió de pie impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar, tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, sólo podía sentir aquellas palabras fluyendo en su interior, el ritmo que continuaba golpeando su corazón y haciéndolo vibrar, ¿ésta es la razón por la que la gente quedaba cautivada al escuchar algo que le gusta? No estaba seguro, no le había pasado antes, así que no lo sabía. Tomó la delgada caja de plástico entre sus manos y observó aun ensimismado la caratula del disco, estaba confuso por sus muchos pensamientos y no comprendía qué había sucedido con él; sin embargo, metió el disco de nuevo en la caja, se quitó los audífonos y se dirigió hacia el mostrador de la tienda para pagar por la mercancía y, una vez que estuvo en sus manos, volvió a prisa a su hogar.

¿Por qué había comprado eso? ¿Por qué seguía escuchando en su cabeza aquellas tonadas pegajosas y rimas divertidas? ¿Por qué se estremecía con aquella electrizante voz, la cual recorría una y otra vez su cuerpo con tal potencia? Había algo en ese grupo que le atraía, era la primera vez que oía algo tan interesante, ¿acaso no era ese típico grupo al que sólo le pagaba por cantar? Si era así, ¿por qué transmitían tantas emociones en una sola canción? Se recostó en su cama pesadamente, aquello resultó ser mejor de lo que imaginó, o peor, ya no sabía cómo debía describirlo, pero sin duda había sido inesperado; tomó el estuche del disco y lo observó acariciando con sus dedos el emblema del grupo.

Si no se conociera diría que acababa de volverse adicto a esas canciones, pero era muy pronto para decirlo y por el momento no quería ponerse paranoico con eso, no quería ser un alocado seguidor de ellos como lo eran varios de sus amigos; si al menos les daría un tiempo más de prueba, tenía que convencerse de que aquel grupo era bueno y no solamente eran ideas suyas en las que se disponía a alabar a un cantante que no fuera extraordinario en realidad; resopló con mofa, sintiéndose vencedor de una extraña riña entre su sentido común y su aparente preferencia musical, guiada por su inusual corazón inquieto. No iba a admitir que le gustaba hasta estar seguro de ello.

―Nos veremos en otra ocasión, “Flames Chakrams”...―

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	2. Fan

Miniserie 2 de 3

El ensordecedor ruido de las bocinas se confundía con el griterío de la gente, las luces cegadoras danzaban sin parar sobre la tarima, y más de una ocasión había sido estrujado y empujado sin consideración, y sin embargo, toda su atención estaba centrada en el escenario; podía ignorar todas aquellas incomodidades, como el rechinido de los cables eléctricos gastados, y el movimiento incesante de los mismos al ser transportados una y otra vez, o el hecho de que se encontraba rodeado de un mar de desconocidos entre los que se sentía aprisionado y que el aire acondicionado a máxima capacidad no ayudaba a mitigar al insoportable calor que los amenazaba, pero la verdad era que nada de eso le interesaba, él estaba ahí por una razón ajena al tremendo escándalo que los presentes estaban montando. No podía creer por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar, por lo que seguía analizando una y otra vez sus acciones desde hacía un par de meses atrás, cuando compró aquel CD en la tienda de discos. 

No había podido olvidarse de aquella música, las canciones que escuchó y sus distintas letras no lo habían dejado en paz un sólo día, había sentido la necesidad de seguir escuchando el material de ese grupo, aun después de pensar que el periodo de prueba había terminado; pronto se vio buscando en todas partes cada álbum, cover, o póster de ellos, éstos ahora adornaban toda su habitación, seguía averiguando por qué esa música le era tan adictiva, en algún momento se dio cuenta de que no había día en que no se viera analizando cada una de las letras que eran entonadas, y permitiéndose ser paranoico, se preguntaba si acaso aquellas personas componían tan célebres mensajes para alentarle en cada situación de su vida. Aun y cuando sabía que aquello era imposible, ya que siempre parecía como si lo conocieran y decidieran hacer canciones para él, no dejaba de preguntárselo cada vez que los escuchaba o escudriñaba.

No podía negar lo que le había sucedido, y aún le era difícil creer cómo había terminado en ese lugar, había adquirido cada artículo promocional, conocía cada canción y cuando se enteró de que “Flames Chakrams” daría un concierto en su ciudad no dudó en comprar entradas para poder verlos en persona, Roxas no podía creer que se había convertido en un verdadero fan de ellos. Miraba con desdén a quienes manejaban hábilmente los instrumentos musicales sobre el escenario, él permanecía estático, observando en silencio a diferencia de todo el público quienes entonaban a gritos las canciones y bailaban sin parar; ¿por qué su música era tan especial? ¿Por qué podían hacer que se conectara con lo que trataban de comunicar? ¿Por qué esa voz le hacía estremecer con cada nota pronunciaba?

―¡Lea, Lea, Lea, Lea, Lea, Lea, Lea, Lea, Lea, Lea, Lea...! ―Vitoreaban todos para que el vocalista entonara la siguiente canción.

Un nuevo solo de guitarra se escuchó, complaciendo a los presentes con uno de los mejores arreglos del reparto, la emoción aumentaba a cada segundo y cuando el pelirrojo de larga cabellera comenzó a cantar, Roxas se dio cuenta del porqué no podía olvidar su música, porqué aquellas canciones entraban hondo en su ser y lo hacían vibrar en gran manera; no eran simples palabras, voces o instrumentos, era el puro corazón de aquel chico siendo expuesto, aleccionado y apasionado por tener tales sentimientos. Y así fue como, en medio de una multitud de jóvenes entusiasmados, Roxas bajó su rostro y derramó un par de lágrimas, completamente conmovido por lo que acababa de descubrir en él, ajeno a la simple reacción de los demás a su alrededor.

\----------------------

Sus dedos recorrían con destreza aquella guitarra, el ritmo fluía, las bocinas vibraban y el momento en que el público lo aclamó a una voz fue perfecto para él, quería mostrar sus habilidades y darles a todos un espectáculo inolvidable; como de costumbre comenzó a cantar y el ambiente de aquella plaza se cargó de la vívida emoción que se palpaba, disfrutaba su presentación igual que los espectadores. Sin embargo, en medio de aquella algarabía, notó a un chico rubio que parecía no dejarse llevar por la alegría que su música producía, pero tampoco parecía ser apático, entonces se dio cuenta de que ese chico estaba llorando; aquello no pudo ser más impresionante para él, ordenó a los reflectores que lo alumbraran y tras haber llamado su atención, lo invitó a subir al escenario.

Obviamente el chico estaba aturdido, lo había tomado por sorpresa, el público pronto reaccionó y lo hizo subir con él, y teniéndolo de frente pudo ver las pequeñas lágrimas que permanecían en sus ojos azules; no se hizo esperar y comenzó a tocar la última canción de la noche para que dieran por terminada la función. Aquel rubio sólo lo miró sorprendido y un tanto avergonzado, el pelirrojo cantaba al público, por momentos lo miraba a él y tras sonar los últimos acordes, se despidió de la multitud, y descendió de la tarima, mas, Roxas no se esperaba que fuera a llevarlo consigo; junto con el resto del grupo se hizo cargo de los instrumentos y el desmontaje del escenario, Roxas lo miraba incómodo sin saber qué hacer, y cuando por fin terminaron de empacar todas sus cosas fueron hacia los camerinos.  
―¡Tráiganme una hamburguesa! ―gritó hacia sus compañeros, quienes fueron en busca de algo de comer, mientras él se devolvía a la pequeña habitación para cuidar el equipaje y se sentó en el sofá frente a Roxas―. Lamento hacerte esperar. ¿Quieres soda o algo...?

―No. Es decir, estoy bien ―Roxas suspiró tratando de calmarse un poco y volvió a hablar―. Es muy considerado de tu parte haberme invitado a subir al escenario, pero el show ya acabó y seguro que estás cansado, además pronto se irán de aquí, así que será mejor que me vaya.

―Hey, ¿por qué dices eso?

―Porque estás haciendo eso, ¿no? Tratas de aparentar que tienes un trato especial con alguien del público para mejorar la imagen del grupo, ya todos se fueron así que no es necesario que sigas fingiendo.

―¿Qué? Yo no estoy fingiendo, te invité porque quería hablar contigo. Te vi llorando cuando canté esa canción... ―Roxas lo miró alterado, se sentía avergonzado al escuchar eso y no sabía que esperar del pelirrojo; éste continuó al darse cuenta de su reacción―. No creas que me estoy burlando, no es eso, sólo quiero saber algo. Tú lo viste, ¿no es así? Sentiste el verdadero significado de esa canción, por eso lloraste, ¿verdad?

Roxas sólo pudo asombrarse al oír su comentario, no podía negar que había percibido muchas emociones desde el primer momento en que lo escuchó cantar, pero tampoco se podía imaginar que el mayor se daría cuenta de ello; bajó el rostro y asintió despacio sólo para presenciar la gran sonrisa que éste le regaló, sincera y dulce.

―No hay muchos que lo entiendan, al ser una canción rítmica todos piensan que el mensaje es distinto. Me alegra saber que tú sí pudiste verlo.

Roxas observó en silencio la sonrisa melancólica en el mayor, una que le hizo comprender algunas de sus acciones, tal vez era un recuerdo importante que quería mantener vivo, aunque también le causara tristeza; tal vez por eso su música era tan apasionada y emocional, después de todo no lo conocía, no sabía si cantaba vivencias suyas o de seres cercanos a él y había encontrado la manera de compartirlas con los demás. Entonces lo vio como el ser humano que es, y no solamente con la fachada de artista vacío a quien le pagaban por cantar; ahora se sentía muy apenado por haber pensado tales frivolidades respecto a él, quizás no tenía derecho de proclamarse fan suyo y por lo tanto, sería inmerecedor de haber subido al escenario y estar hablando con él dentro de su camerino.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―le preguntó dedicándole una tierna mirada, esperando que el menor le contestara.

―Roxas...

―Roxas... ―repitió él sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

―Realmente creo que no debería estar aquí, Lea, además...

―Lea es el apodo que uso en la banda ―lo interrumpió, tratando de hacer tiempo para que no se fuera―. Mi verdadero nombre es Axel, ¿lo puedes recordar?

―Axel... 

Un nuevo palpitar lo llenó de emoción al escucharlo, y una nueva sonrisa surcó su rostro con inusual vehemencia.

―Sé que es repentino, pero, quisiera que desde ahora fuéramos amigos, ¿qué opinas? ―dijo ahora con entusiasmo, sentándose al filo del sofá y sosteniendo la muñeca derecha del rubio para impedir -una vez más- que se fuera.

―¿Amigos? ―preguntó Roxas con desconcierto, viendo a Axel asentir animadamente, lo cual le hizo sonreír también―. Sí, eso me gustaría.

Axel sacó aprisa su móvil e inmediatamente le dio sus datos a Roxas, éste tuvo que hacer lo mismo mientras el otro comenzaba un monólogo sobre algunos de sus grupos favoritos y demás cuestiones cotidianas en su vida, aquel incómodo ambiente que se había situado en el lugar desde el inicio estaba desapareciendo y poco a poco se tornó en una plática amena y divertida. Aun cuando volvieron los otros miembros del grupo, no menguó, y éstos también se integraron a la conversación, cada nuevo aspecto que conocía de él, cada gesto y acción le hacía convencerse de que realmente le agradaba ser su fan, aunque ahora más que eso, se había convertido en su amigo; era algo que verdaderamente no esperaba y de lo cual no se iba a arrepentir.

\---------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el cap del día 2, uff quedó bien largo pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y están esperando mis actualizaciones, esto apenas empieza y hay mucho qué hacer ^0^.  
> Atte: Bladegaur


	3. ¡Sorpresa!

Miniserie 3 de 3

En la vida suelen suceder un gran número de acontecimientos inesperados, aquellos que se escapan de nuestra comprensión y ocurren de la manera que no pensamos, algunos crean contratiempos en nuestros horarios y agendas, mientras que otros pueden causar grandes problemas cuando creemos tener el control de todo; y a veces -sólo a veces- son éstos mismos los que producen los momentos más importantes de nuestras vidas; es eso lo que la hace interesante después de todo y nos recuerda constantemente cuan pequeños somos ante ella. A cambio, aprendemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo ante cualquier situación que pudiera suscitar; y en el mejor de los casos, somos capaces de librarnos de todos los inconvenientes que pueden sobrevenir.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo se debe actuar en una situación como esa? La mente en blanco, el alma aturdida y el gesto desencajado por la impresión, miles de pensamientos anulando la capacidad de reacción, el movimiento intermitente de las manos siendo presas del escalofrío que recorre todo el cuerpo y lo arrastran a un incontrolable vórtice de emociones. La sensación de adrenalina, el nerviosismo, la incertidumbre y la incredulidad corriendo por sus venas, agitando su corazón, mientras percibía la inusual mirada de su compañero sobre su persona, cálida y brillante cual si fueran dos gemas de verde aventurina*, y la sutil sonrisa adornada de sinceridad, la más dulce que podía emanar desde su interior.

Sus labios temblaron ante la conmoción, deseaba que al menos tuviera tiempo para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero justo en ese momento, era lo que menos tenía, y la presión de sentir ese gesto apacible mermaba cualquier tipo de respuesta que tratara de expresar; ¿cómo podía una simple frase causar tal efecto en todo su ser? Ahora comprendía el nerviosismo inicial con que el mayor le había solicitado salir de paseo, ajeno al usual comportamiento festivo y sarcástico que había en él. Y, por supuesto que, luego de haber pasado un par de meses sin verse debido a la gira que estaba realizando junto con su grupo, había sido verdaderamente inesperado encontrarlo en la ciudad; “¿habrá podido ir a su casa?” “Debe estar cansado por viajar tanto...” “No es bueno que pierda todo su tiempo libre conmigo...” Esto y muchas cosas más habían pasado por su cabeza al analizar la situación que se le presentaba, y sin embargo, el gesto del mayor, sus atenciones para con él, sus palabras estaban completamente impregnadas de ese sentimiento tan especial...

Esa cálida mano se colocó sobre las suyas que yacían reposadas sobre la mesa metálica del restaurante, podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos curtidas por tocar innumerables veces las cuerdas de esa guitarra, y no por ello perdió el encanto de sentir ese tacto sobre su piel; tan gentil, tan deseoso de acercarlo, de transmitirle la inmensa gama de emociones igual a como lo hacían sus canciones desde el momento en que lo escuchó cantar. Pero él aún no sabía qué responder, o qué decisión debía tomar, era tanta su confusión, que no se percató del gesto tan alterado que le mostró al pelirrojo, y terminó alejándose bruscamente de él, sentía su rostro más abochornado a cada segundo que pasaba, por lo que estaba seguro, nunca antes se había visto tan lamentable; fue entonces que Axel bajó la mirada y retiró lentamente la mano que pretendía alcanzarlo. 

Ahora menos que nunca sabía qué debía hacer, o cómo debía actuar, él siempre había considerado su vida aburrida y monótona, no había muchas irregularidades que le exigieran un mayor cuidado o dedicación de su parte, rara vez hacía algo intrépido y por lo general, sólo pocas cosas lograban impresionarlo, llegando incluso a molestar a algunos por su falta de reacción o apatía para con los demás; Roxas era un chico retraído después de todo y nada lograba sacarlo del estado flemático en que se encontraba. Salvo el pelirrojo que estaba delante de él, aguardando por una respuesta de su parte, habían pasado varios meses desde que Axel y él se hicieron amigos, todo ese tiempo había estado al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar, había sido muy grato para él desde el principio -lo cual ya era anormal, considerando la personalidad del rubio-, esto hacía que estuviera realmente encantado con el trato que le mostraba, Axel era un buen amigo, el mejor que había tenido.

Roxas podía admitir que había extrañado su compañía todo el tiempo que anduvo lejos, él sabía cuan agitada resultaba ser la vida de una celebridad -que era como consideraba al pelirrojo-, por lo que intentaba no fastidiarlo con las trivialidades que vivía en el colegio. Suponía que al tener una vida tan emocionante como esa, Axel se aburriría de escucharlo, conversaba de ello sin entrar en detalles y a cambio, dejaba que le platicara todo cuanto quisiera para mostrarle su gratitud, ya que no era común encontrar a alguien que lo soportara dado el temperamento que siempre mostraba. Y aún cuando sabía que sus personalidades eran tan opuestas, no podía evitar reír con cada ocurrencia de su parte y se permitía devolverle alguna palabra para que aquella diversión no terminara; la felicidad en Axel era demasiado obvia y éste no hacía más que inundarlo con toda clase de obsequios, ¿o era acaso que siempre se había sentido de esa manera y por eso era tan atento con él?  
No podía entenderlo, y mientras más lo pensaba, más se confundía. 

―Lo siento, creo que dije algo que no debía... ―le dijo Axel desviando la mirada y sonriendo con pesar, mostrándole un gesto de malestar y tristeza que nunca antes había visto en él―, no es necesario que digas nada; y tampoco te lo volveré a decir si te molesta.  
Roxas abrió grandes los ojos con asombro al oír eso, no podía creer lo que veía, su amigo estaba destrozado y aún así se esforzaba por sonreír, estaba atónito sintiendo claramente cómo su corazón se partía por verlo así; su desesperación aumentaba, la confusión en su mente y las muchas emociones también, no podía soportarlo, y sin saber qué hacer, se arrojó al pecho de Axel para abrazarlo esperando que con ello pudiera evitar que aquella situación empeorara. No sabía si era correcto hacerlo, pero sólo podía pensar en que no quería que su amistad terminara, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que temía perderlo, y si había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro en ese momento, era que quería que Axel siguiera a su lado, lo deseaba más que nada.

―¡No, no es eso! Yo sólo...

―¿“Sólo...”? ―preguntó expectante el mayor viendo al menor ocultando el rostro contra su pecho.

―... no había pensado de esa posibilidad ―Roxas temblaba sin darse cuenta, además de sentirse sumamente nervioso y avergonzado por confesarle aquello.  
Axel lo miró con ternura y acarició su cabello, sabía que era un asunto complicado, pero quería ser completamente honesto con él.

―Puedes pensarlo todo el tiempo que quieras, esperaré hasta que estés seguro de la decisión que vayas a tomar.  
El nuevo comentario de Axel hizo que Roxas levantara la vista hacia él, no dejaba de sonreírle y seguía acariciando sus mechones dorados, todo en él realmente lo tranquilizaba, quedó recostado sobre el pecho del mayor sin haberlo soltado mientras se dejaba llevar por la agradable sensación que percibía por dichas acciones; ése era Axel después de todo, relajado, dedicado, sabía qué hacer y qué decir en el momento apropiado y sobre todo, desde el principio lo consideraba especial por ser quien quien era, por haber sentido su música de manera tan intensa en aquel concierto, aunque nunca se imaginó que ese pensamiento se convertiría en una auténtica confesión de amor. “¿Amor?” se asombró a sí mismo cuando se percató de ello, “¿esto es amor?” se preguntó mirando con ojos de ensoñación al pelirrojo, y por más que tratara de ver la situación de otra manera, el pensar en eso en realidad no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

Un lejano eco retumbó contra su oído mientras analizaba todo eso en su mente, podía sentía las suaves vibraciones de aquel golpeteo haciendo que se percatara de que éstas provenían del pecho de Axel, se acercó un poco más provocando que el pelirrojo se inquietara, por lo que Roxas pudo escuchar claramente que se trataba de los fuertes latidos de su corazón; incluso más que los suyos propios, ¿estaba tan ansioso, nervioso o avergonzado como él? Ahhh, así que era eso, Axel también tenía anhelos y temores, después de todo, el chico más asombroso que había conocido se mostraba tan vulnerable ante él. Y Roxas no podía sentirse más conmovido por eso, Axel no sólo le decía cuán especial era cada vez que podía, sino que hacía todo cuanto pudiera para demostrárselo, ¿cuánto tiempo había callado sus sentimientos? ¿Cuántas veces había sufrido por tener que estar lejos de él? 

Era muy doloroso pensar en eso aún cuando no podía imaginar todo lo que involucraba aquella situación; mantener únicamente una pequeña esperanza de poder volver a verse y encontrar la mejor oportunidad de confesarse era algo muy difícil de soportar, ¿Axel había vivido todo eso sin que él lo supiera? ¿Había hecho que cargara él solo todo ese peso? Apretó el cuerpo del mayor, estaba frustrado e incluso molesto consigo mismo por haber permitido todo eso, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

―Yo... nunca lo he hecho ―dijo con gran determinación mientras alzaba la vista hasta encontrarse con la de Axel―, pero quiero comprobar lo que sientes, y... también quiero saber qué es lo que siento por ti, así que... quiero intentarlo.

Axel se asombró al oír las palabras de Roxas, y el ver la dulce sonrisa que le regaló después sólo hizo que se emocionara aún más; Roxas pudo darse cuenta de la nueva agitación que sacudió el corazón del pelirrojo, y volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho para escucharlo mientras sonreía con ternura. Axel estaba sorprendido y muy entusiasmado, y abrazó con especial devoción al rubio sintiéndose complacido con su respuesta; si había creído que su confesión sorprendió al ojiazul, ahora sabía que había sido él el más sorprendido cuando éste lo aceptó. Había sido una sorpresa única e inigualable para los dos, la más inesperada así como la más bella de todas, tan espontánea, tan natural, y aún así tan impresionante.

El tiempo siempre resulta ser un buen aliado en estas situaciones, nos ayuda a sopesar las emociones y a ver con claridad el verdadero significado de las palabras dichas, y las acciones hechas; Axel no podía estar más feliz por ello, le había dado a Roxas un breve espacio buscando no hostigarlo mientras se acostumbraba a la nueva relación que compartían y había valido la pena, el rubio estaba reaccionando bien al cambio que había acontecido y, apenas pudieron dar un concierto cerca de su ciudad, no dudó en enviarle pases especiales para que asistiera. Y aunque a Roxas le había encantado cada detalle que el pelirrojo le otorgaba, hubiera preferido que le avisara antes de anunciar por el micrófono lo feliz que era por haberle dicho que sí en pleno escenario; así hubiera evitado el pequeño infarto de sorpresa y vergüenza que sintió, pero ése era su amado novio a fin de cuentas, tan impredecible y emotivo como decidido y astuto.

Quizás él también lo amaba desde el principio, pero ya luego buscaría la mejor manera de sorprenderlo, ése era su nuevo propósito.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el día 3 del fictober (sí, sigo con eso xDDD) bueno, tras muchas dificultades por fin lo terminé. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí y todavía tengo intensión de continuar este reto, por si desean seguir leyendo :3
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo cap nwn/

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí termina el día 1, quedó muy cortito pero creo que es suficiente para ser el inicio.  
> Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima ^0^


End file.
